Gargoyles (Anastasia)
Demons of Russia The Gargoyles are a legion of demon spirits, summoned by the reliquary of Rasputin. They are the secondary villains in the Don Bluth's animated movie, Anastasia. The Gargoyles are secondary, yet extremely powerful, players in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Cursing a Victim Upon casted out by Queen Grimhilde, Rasputin uses the powers of his reliquary to summon Gargoyles to curse the Evil Queen. During a night in Grimhilde's castle, the Gargoyles curse the Queen, by transforming her into a hag. She is later disposed off by Rasputin himself. Upgrading Ruber's Thugs After Ruber allies himself with Rasputin, he offers to upgrade his men into invisible warriors. The lich king uses the powers of his reliquary, to turn the thugs of Ruber into metal warriors, thanks to the Gargoyles' curse upon them. Demons Battle Later, Rothbart makes a partnership with Rasputin, on purpose to stop Chernabog's dark power, spreading throughout the whole world. During the battle, Rasputin calls upon his Gargoyles to deal with the demons of Chernabog. Due to their agility, the Gargoyles, along with Rothbart push off the Demons of Chernabog into the fire pits of Hell, much to Chernabog's frustration. Chaos in Paris When Ruber launches a full attack in Paris, hoping to take out the wicked judge Claude Frollo, he has some of the Gargoyles to unlock the gates of Paris, allowing them to enter the courtyard. After Ruber loses many allies, Rasputin sends his Gargoyles to cause chaos in Paris, frightening the soldiers of Frollo and driving his forces out of France, leaving Ruber to deal with his enemy personally in Notre-Dame Cathedral. Losing a Master Upon the final events of the war, Rasputin is confronted by Jafar, a powerful sorcerer, who was interfering the Battle of France. When Jafar makes his final wish to the Genie, to become a non-stop powerful genie, the Gargoyles attempt to stop his attacks, though the genie manages to kill the lich king with a single shot, eliminating the Gargoyles' existence in the process. Non-Disney Villains Tournament Interesting enough, the Gargoyles are not featured in this tournament, even though Rasputin plays a major role in it. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Apparently, the Gargoyles did not make yet an appearance in this tournament, thus far, the reasons of not appearing are currently unknown. Heroes Vs Villains War Minions of Hades Upon requested to take out Anastasia by Rasputin, so that he would join Maleficent's alliance, Hades leaves to meet Anastasia, with a pack of Gargoyles. Soon enough, he spots them, boarding in a train. Hades then unleashes the Gargoyles upon the train, sabotazing the moving car. They then proceed to destroy a bridge, in which the train would cross on, allowing them to fall n their demise. However, much to Hades' shock and fury, Anastasia, Dimitri and Vladimir manage to escape from the train, before it would exploded in the ground. Maleficent's Illusions Later, Rasputin demands from Maleficent to kill Anastasia in any way she would find. Maleficent then has the idea and puts Anastasia into a hypnoted state, using illusions and some of Rasputin's Gargoyles to distract her. After she would nearly step out of the ship to ocean, Maleficent reveals herself, through her hypnotized state, while the Gargoyles attempt to push her to the ocean, only to be saved by Dimitri, much to Rasputin's frustration. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Releasing Rebels After being requested to kill King Williams and capture Odette, Rasputin uses his Gargoyles to release some rebels, who at the time were against King William's rule. The rebels manage to take out the King, though they fail to kidnapp Odette. A Successfull Permomance Later, Rasputin's actual master, Mok, sends him on a mission to capture Angel, while distracting Omar and his friends with Mok's new musical number, though musical orbs, called "In the Dark of the Night", Rasputin's song. While playing the track, the Schlepper Brothers kidnap Angel, allowing the Gargoyles to thrown Omar's gang into a fountain. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Minion Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Anastasia / Bartok the Magnificent Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles